I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stadium seat for use with conventional and existing backless stadium bleachers. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a chair assembly that relies either upon a rearward bleacher or upon the floor between a forward bleacher and a rearward bleacher for support. The first type preferably includes ribbing for gripping the top of the forward bleacher and a back for resting upon the front edge of the rearward bleacher. The second type includes a support structure fitted to the back of the seat and extending to the floor disposed between the forward bleacher and the rearward bleacher.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the stadium for use in observing sporting events is very ancient. The word "stadium" itself is from the Greek word "spadion" meaning "racetrack", this origin attesting also to the antiquity of the stadium.
Early "stadia" included seats composed of a durable (if uncomfortable) substance such as marble. The seats were placed in rows, with each succeeding row being situated at a higher level than the one before it, thereby allowing for all persons in attendance to have a view of the sporting activity.
Both sporting events and the stadium have changed considerably since those early days. In particular, the materials from which the stadium and its seats are composed have changed. The modern stadium includes seats that are typically composed of steel, aluminum, or a polymerized material such as fiber glass or a plastic. The present bleacher seats are backless, as were their ancestors.
While different in material, present bleachers share at least two characteristics with their predecessors. First, like the ancient seats, modern seats are durable. Second, again like the ancient seats, modern seats are remarkably uncomfortable.
Several efforts have been made to render modern bleacher seats comfortable. These approaches include the provision of a portable seat that may be placed upon the existing bleacher.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,993 issued to Pierce on Mar. 21, 1978, discloses a one-piece back rest oz which attaches to the back end of a bleacher seat to provide back support. However, while Pierce provides support, it fails to provide any comfort.
In resolving the problem of minimal comfort, attempts were made to provide both support and comfort. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,529 issued to Lippert on Nov. 30, 1976, discloses a foldable stadium seat having webbing on its base and back.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,341, issued to Connell on Mar. 21, 1967, a portable stadium seat is disclosed that comprises a padded base and back that fold onto one another. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,413, issued to Shumack on Nov. 1, 1988, a foldable and extensively padded portable stadium seat is disclosed.
However, those advantages that the padded seats of these patents gain in comfort they sacrifice in being too complex. This complexity adds to weight and compromises durability.
Accordingly, prior approaches to providing a portable stadium seat that is both comfortable and simple have failed.